Lyane
This Page is in the Process of Cleaning up-I haven't edited this in a while-LyaneYorkie A Few Things About Her Lyane is a Yorkie (or Yorkshire Terrier). Lyane is not apart of the PAW Patrol, but lives with Katie in her salon and her talent is singing and she dreams of being a singer. She may be small, but has a powerful voice. She works in Katie's salon and does nails and does grooming along with hair. She is not very close with the PAW Patrol, but is besties with Callie (Katie's cat) & Frula and friends with Delihla & Lily for some reason though not many other pups can understand Callie. Pupsonality She is very shy, but strong when she needs to be and protective of the people and pups she knows and loves. She is slightly insecure and anxious. She is on edge at most times and very skittish. She is arm heated, but has trouble standing up for herself and will let herself get beat down. She is very friendly and likes almost anyone unless they give her a reason not to like them. Fears: The ocean, fire and buttons (like the kind on a coat) and She is going to lose everyone she ever loved or cared for. Habits It stared as a way to swear around kids and pups, but know she does it everywhere. She has a strange habit to swear in Turkish because no one really knows Turkish (PS This came from me because I speak Turkish, French, and English) She bites her nails She itches her neck when shes annoyed She reads in the dark Bio Lyane was born to two pure bred Yorkies she was the second pup born after fer sister Elecia (El-E-see-ah), but born before her brother Farley. Her parents weren't that involved in her puppy years as he breeders kept them from interfering. She grew up outside of Adventure Bay in a posh snooty neighborhood. She learned to adapt to all the fashion styles out of fear of being an outcast. She later at two months old got sold to a rich girl. She was sick of her treated her so badly and couldn't do it anymore so she ran away. She ended up in a motel outside of town. Ridden with who knows what. After living there for a month she ran into a cat. She said her name was Callie. She stayed there while Lyane talked to her. She said she lived with "Katie" and that they should visit her sometime. Lyane a week later decided to visit Callie at the address she gave. Lyane walked in to see Callie, but her owner too. Lyane growled at Katie as she picked her up. Lyane soon came to trust Katie and she adopted Lyane. Katie gave Lyane a Purple scarf as a welcome gift. Lyane soon started loving the salon. She also started quite the scarf collection. Lyane then she turned one and a half Lyane went to beauty school to get her license to be a nail tech and a barber (hair stylist). Lyane is currently 19 in dog years or 2 and a half-ish dog years. Gallery Lyane cumberland farms coffee reaction.png Lyane.jpeg Lyane Disney style.png Lyane Yorkie.png New Lyane Yorkie.png Pip the pup lover Lyane.jpg LyanebyLyaneYorkieUpdated.png|An updated pic of Lyane (Still working on my proportions for small dogs) Lyanes Dog tag.png|An updated version of Lyane's pup tag Lyanes Dog tag with sparkles.png|An updated version of Lyane's dog tag with sparkles Lyane on Christmas Ball.png|Lyane on a red Christmas ball (Oranment) Lyane123456.png|A version without the Ornament Lyane12.png|A version with a different oranment Lyane with scarf.png|Lyane with a scraf (Okay so I love the proportions on this, I think I'm getting he hang of drawing these small dogs) Lyane without scarf.png|I also did a version without the scarf One photo above was drawn by pipthepuplover one was by Magenta888 Appearance She has blue eyes (I don't draw them much though). Her fur has a "hood" that is dark brown and her other fur is beigeish. and she is three in Human years and in dog years. She is shades of browns. She has a scarf collection of every color. Favorites: Lyane loves strawberries, just not aftificial. She loves aqua blue. She's best friends with Callie. Story appearances She originally was in stories, but I deleted them FACTS She's 20 She likes to wear scarfs Her favorite season is fall Her favorite colors are aqua, sea-foam green, and lavender She was made to be a minor character Category:Charcter Category:Characters Category:Puppy Category:Pup Category:Yorkie Category:Scarf Category:Face Category:Eye Category:OC Category:Paw Category:Leg Category:Ankle Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:LyaneYorkie pup Category:Fanon Category:Dog Category:Brown Category:Fanon character